postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Ward
Zack Ward (born August 31, 1970) is a "former child star" who can be encountered on Wednesday in Paradise Lost. He appears to be a local celebrity and is the leader of the Gingers, who he refers to as the "Far See Clan" or "Farsi Clan", and is based in his Winter Wonderland (formerly the Police Station). He serves as an optional boss battle on both Wednesday and Friday. Paradise Lost When attempting to raise donations for Mike J's wedding, the player is offered the opportunity to go to the Winter Wonderland zone to complete the objective more quickly by getting some of Zack's child star royalties. Of course, given the none-too-subtle imagery around the complex detailing Zack's ego and that he doesn't give to charities, the player will be forced to fight him and a large group of Gingers should they go this route. Boss Battle Zack duel-wields a pair of Machine Guns which he constantly fires, and will also periodically throw Grenades and Molotov Cocktails if the Postal Dude gets close enough. Unlike other NPCs, Zack has to pause to reload his guns after several seconds of sustained fire, which briefly leaves him vulnerable to attack. He starts the fight standing in a fixed position, but will begin to dodge around the arena after taking some damage. He can survive a very large amount of damage, and on Average difficulty requires about 250 machine gun rounds, 112 Pistol rounds, or many explosives to kill. Like the game's other bosses, he is immune to most instant-kill attacks, such as melee dismemberment, hunting rifle or shotgun headshots, or being set on fire. Unlike many human bosses, he is also immune to revolver executions. He is assisted by several Gingers armed with machine guns, and one Ginger throwing grenades. Once the Dude silences Zack and/or any remaining Gingers, he can collect the money bag in the vault behind him and end the objective. This will, however cause any Gingers walking around Paradise to attack the Dude on sight, becoming the third Hate Group after the Food Technicians and the Game Devs, and the Dude will have to fight his way out of the complex. Alternatively, the player can simply take the long route and ask the citizens of Paradise for $3000 worth of donations, allowing them to bypass the fight altogether. Ward can also be fought as an optional boss battle at the end of Friday during The Apocalypse, after defeating the final boss, if the Postal Dude opts to kill all the faction leaders instead of simply escaping town with Champ. His boss battle on Friday is identical to the one on Wednesday, the only difference being Zack is now dressed as the Postal Dude from Uwe Boll's ''Postal'' movie, and declares that he is the "real" Postal Dude before attacking. Trivia * The real-world Zack Ward played the film incarnation of the Postal Dude in Uwe Boll's Postal movie. * Zack Ward is the only faction leader in Paradise Lost who does not give the Postal Dude any errands. * Zack's head is a retextured version of the Postal Dude's head model. * His outfit on Wednesday is a reference to Scut Farkus, his character from A Christmas Story. ** The Dude's comment about Ward's "yellow eyes" is another Farkus reference; the adult Ralphie recounts his eyes as being the same colour. * When encountered, Ward lists off a list of all the works he'd appeared in at the time of the expansion's release. The only one he doesn't list is Postal, ironically. Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Postal 2: Paradise Lost